Global Crazy Station
by Old SmashBro
Summary: A freelance featuring members of the popular forum and their adventures in Pokemon World. Does not deal with the anime in any way. Suck that, Ash! Rated T for some language and suggestive content.
1. Episode 1: New Game

**Hey everyone! SmashBroPlusB, at your service. I just wanted to tell you that I am finally back to writing stories. I was using a laptop that I rented from my school to write freelance, but now that it's summer, no laptop for SmashBro. I did, however, get a computer hooked up in my room around the end of June, and I got internet a day later, but I completely forgot about my stories. Nope, I just played TrackMania Nations Forever a lot, and made some custom battle stages for Super Mario Kart. Just a heads up that I'm not dead, and neither are my stories. New chapters for PK Starstorm and Kourindou's Grand Reopening are scheduled to come, just have patience. Trust me, I'm 100% awesome.**

**Also, I'm getting the disclaimer out of the way in this chapter also. Here goes...**

_**This freelance is not owned, co-owned, sponsored by, bought from, married to, or in any form otherwise, related to Nintendo or Game Freak. This is an original story with original characters that I made. Gym Leaders, the Sinnoh region, Pokemon, and some town names are property of Nintendo.**_

**Whew... done. Anyway, enjoy my newest story, Global Crazy Station.**

**

* * *

**An awesome teenage boy got out of bed. He got dressed, washed up, and ate breakfast. Today's meal: Honey Bunches of Oats, Walnut Clusters variety. After brushing his teeth and hair, he went back to his room. Slowly, the computer trudged through the startup routine, and soon he was using Mozilla Firefox to surf the internet. _Click!_ The favorites button for was selected, and the page quickly loaded.

"Here we go... Another day, another battle!" the boy said gleefully. "And on top of it, today's the premier of my new fan-made battle hack!"

* * *

**Aw crap, forgot to mention some key information. This story's characters are all members of the GTS online forum, so if you're not a member there, then it might be a little harder to understand the humor. Don't worry, I'll try to keep things as simple as possible, and try to make it easy to understand each character's personality. Now back to your scheduled programming.**

**

* * *

**The doorbell ringed. A moderately-attractive teenage female got the door. There was a postman holding a small box-like package.

(And the postman was none other than... Mr. Higsby!!)

"Hey, do you go on the website ?"

"Yes I do sir, is the package for me?"

"It depends, huh. What's your username?"

"Zetsumei... who asked?"

"It's a dude who goes by Blue Treebark, huh. Sign for the package, huh."

"Alright... there. It's signed off."

"Okay, here you go. Enjoy, huh."

* * *

An amazing not-mod opened the package. Inside was a box similar to those in which Nintendo DS game cards come in... but all the graphics were missing! The Nintendo DS logo was on the front, left side. The picture on the front was obviously hand-drawn, showing a Blaziken using Fire Punch. The game's title: _GTS Pocket Adventures_. Underneath the picture was tiny read text that said "Falcon Punch not included." On the back were four screenshots, but there was not any descriptive caption text. No, there was only this short message, in big platinum-colored font: "Go on the GTS and explore a new land!"

"A new land, hm? Sounds intriguing."

* * *

Blue logged in the GTS and waited for the private messages to come. One... two... four... seven... They were slowly building up a mountain inside of his inbox. Each of them had slightly different messages, but the overall message was clear.

_From: Pokegal_

wow, a fanhack lol ^_^ so how do I play it?

_From: Fish-E_

So, you made a fanhack? Looks cool, I'll start playing after lunch.

_From: Qwaft_

Hey, cool fanhack Blue, but one question, how do I make a new profile? It won't let me play until I make one.

_From: Metaknight_

w00t im in the story!!! omg lolz i broke teh fourth wall roflmao

_From: Krow_

Awesome fanhack. It has a game case, the cart's sticker is on tightly, and it even comes with an instruction manual. How exactly did you afford all this?

_From: Doctor Endy_

Yeah, I'm not sure if I approve this or not. Sending a fanhack to a mod? If this sucks, you're banned for a week.

_From: Zetsumei_

What's up with the weird postman in the glasses? Kinda gives me the creeps.

* * *

Champion Cynthia inserted _GTS-PA_ and turned on her DS. The power came on, and she selected the touch screen button for the game. The icon was a globe, and the information read "GTS Pocket Adventures", with the text "Fanhack by Blue Treebark" underneath it on the second line. Both screens turned black. Then they slowly started lighting up... The lights on both screens became brilliant white! Then light started coming _out_ of the DS! Oh no... the light's filling up the room! It feels as if you're going inside of the DS! Your weight is unnoticeable... you have a floating sensation... you feel tingly... your body is becoming pixelated...

_Champion Cynthia fainted!_

_She paid 0 Poké Dollars as prize money._

_..._

_Champion Cynthia whited out!

* * *

_

**So what do you think? I know, intro's a bit lame, but it gets WAY better. And way funnier too.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon! Review, review, review! And check out my other stories while you're at it!  
**


	2. Episode 2: The Story Begins

**Welcome back to Global Crazy Station, my all-new freelance! It's got everything in it, so be sure to come back for more! Action! Comedy! Friendship! Strategy! Romance! Suspense! And...**

Fish-E: "Wait, what? Romance!? NO!! Not that, anything but that!"

**Uh... yeah. I believe I said romance.**

Fish-E: "Well then, I quit! Let me out of the story!"

**No can do. Once you sign up for the story, you're stuck in it.**

Fish-E: "NOOOOOOOOOO~~!!"

**Ehehehe... sigh. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2, folks!**

**

* * *

  
**

Muffinator got up from the ground. Things were definitely taking a turn for the freaky. One minute, he was happily enjoying a tuna salad sandwich, and the next minute his DS sucked him right in.

Muffin looked at the scenery. It was bright and cheerful... The trees were vivid green, the river flowed with shimmering blue water, and the dirt road was a chalky pastel brown. Well, one thing was for sure... this place was way too cheerful.

There was a town in the distance. Muffin decided to follow the path towards the town, and to try and find out some answers from the townspeople. However, he did notice something peculiar: even though he went inside of his DS, he still held it in his hand...

* * *

_EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!_ And that is the sound made when a girl surprises the living daylights out of herself with her appearance.

Flaming Flannery just stood in front of the mirror in shock. She tried cleaning the mirror, pinching herself, getting someone else to pinch her, dumping ice down her back, etc., etc. No matter how hard she tried, the mirror kept displaying the same image of her. She looked exactly like the Gym Leader from Hoenn, Flannery.

Nurse Joy came into the room. She looked at Flannery, then asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Flannery saw Nurse Joy. Then she passed out from shock. Her body landed on the wooden floor with a solid "**THUD!!**" Then she lost consciousness.

* * *

Krow was relaxing, leaning in a tree on one of the branches. Pokegal walked up to the tree and faced him. She looked like a female Pokemon Breeder, dressed in green garb. Krow looked like... erm... Looker. Y'know, the guy in the International Police Academy. Yeah, _him_.

Pokegal: "Okay Krow, what's going on?"

Krow: "Hey now, don't ask me. Ask Blue about it."

Pokegal: "Well I haven't seen him anywhere."

Krow: "Oh, tough luck. And hey, how did you know I was Krow?"

Pokegal: "Well for one, I looked on my DS radar and it says 'Krow' above a guy in a tree."

Krow: "Said guy being me."

Pokegal: "Also, there's probably nobody else on the GTS who could pull off the look of Looker successfully."

Krow: "Why thank you. Wait a minute... what's that supposed to mean?"

Pokegal: "Oh, nothing! Hee hee!"

Pokegal started to run off toward the nearby town. Krow chased after her, yelling "Hey! Wait!"

* * *

Hang laughed maniacally in a dark alleyway.

"Hehehe! First, I shall rule this fanhack! Then... I will claim the entire Pokemon series! And after that... maybe Metroid! I don't know for sure, but I shall still take it over regardless!!"

A female Cool-Trainer walked up to Hang. "Hey, maybe world domination is a bit too big for a guy like you?"

Hang didn't like the comment. "_GO AWAY, GO AWAY, **GO AWAY!!**_"

"Sheesh! Attitude problems, much?" The Cool-Trainer then walked away, in a cool way of course.

* * *

Blue looked at the monitors, each one displaying a different beta tester. He took a sip from his Falcon Punch and smiled.

"All the pieces are falling into place. I won't give away too much yet, though."

Blue looked at several buttons on the dashboard. One of them was labeled with a picture of a Poké Ball.

"Ah, the Starter Pokémon button. Let's activate this one first, before they get whooped."

The button was pressed in, and it became greyed-out. Five buttons remained active.

* * *

**So what do you think about Chapter 2? Yeah, it's another intro-style chapter, sue me. :P**

**Chapter 3 is in the works, so keep on checking me out. And no, I am not referring to genitalia.**

**Don't forget to review! I need all the self-esteem I can get. And don't forget to check out my other works as well!  
**

----------------------


	3. Episode 3: First Capture

**Hey, it's me again. I've got Chapter 3 with me today, and boy I guarantee you'll like it! We have several characters making their debut, as well as everyone getting their starter Pokémon. Don't forget to review!**

Blue watched the monitors. Suddenly, white orbs appeared in front of the people on-screen.

"Now to see what everyone catches. Well, except for the hackers, I'm sure they'll figure out something."

* * *

Qwaft reached out toward the orb. It turned into a Poké Ball in his hands.

"Cool! Now I can catch a Pokemon!"

Meanwhile, Dialga-Ashley had gotten a Master Ball. She then proceeded to snag a Dialga of her own.

* * *

ReignOfComputer looked around the plains. He saw a cave in the distance and decided to investigate. Inside were tons of sleeping Zubat and Shroomish.

"Hah, this place looks interesting enough. Now time for some haxxing."

He cracks his knucles, pulls out his Action Replay DS, and gets to work.

* * *

Doctor Endy had sneaked up on a Magmar, and successfully captured it.

"Yeah... this whole 'inside of the game' concept's sorta cliché. In other words, it sucks."

Blue just gulped. _Oh god, I hope I don't get banned_, he thought.

* * *

Pokegal didn't have to plan anything out at all. A few minutes after getting a Premier Ball, she had found a Mawile sick in the forest. She then took it to the Pokemon Center, and after it got healed, it then wanted to travel with her. So yeah, basically a freebie.

To be safe, and also to start her new breeding career, Pokegal bought a few Poké Balls in the Pokemon Mart. One particular item did catch her eye: it was called a Ranch Box.

"Hmm... better buy one of these as well, I never know when I might be needing it."

* * *

Qwaft and his new Munchlax buddy were walking along a path, until they came up to Krow.

Qwaft: "Hey Krow, how's it hanging? So, I herd u liek Mudkipz?"

Krow: "No, I don't. They're just annoying blue man-fish that get raped by Pikachu on a daily basis."

Qwaft: "What...? Krow... I can't believe you just said that about Mudkip!"

Krow: "Oh ho ho, and you honestly think that they are worth something to expert battlers?"

Qwaft just sighed and walked away.

* * *

Champion Cynthia arrived at Pastoria City. She saw a new building near the lake. The sign next to it read _Smash League HQ_. Curious, she walked inside.

Blue heard a knock on the door. Normally, this would be considered strange, because as far as he knew, none of the players knew where his Control Panel was hidden. However, he had ordered pizza from Pika Hut twenty minutes ago, so he thought that it was the pizza man.

He opened the door to see Champion Cynthia, who was holding a very large Golden Hammer. Blue then realized that this was not the pizza man.

Blue: "Oh... h-hello, Cynthia. This is my Control Panel... hehe."

Cynthia: "Looks very nice Blue. I see that you've been controlling us all from here."

Blue: "Well, it's not _controlling_, per se, it's more like _helping_ the player."

Cynthia: "You don't mind if I come in, do you?"

Blue: "Well... why do you have a Golden Hammer?"

Cynthia: "For whacking you, silly. 3"

Blue: "Gulp..."

And that's exactly what happened. Champion Cynthia took a huge swing and knocked Blue through the roof, sailing through the sky and landing in Pastoria Lake.

"Man, I wish that was a Golden Squeaky Hammer instead..." Blue thought as he climbed back on shore and dried himself off.

* * *

**Well I know that you've been waiting FOREVER for this chapter to come out, so I have a special treat for you: I posted Chapter 4 as well! Yep, go ahead and continue to read Global Crazy Station!**


	4. Episode 4: Amity Squared

**Hello everyone! I know I delayed Chapter 3 a bit, so I decided to post Chapter 4 at the same time. Then everyone's happy!**

**NOTE: I am NOT a hacker in real life. So don't come asking me to hack stuff for you.**

**

* * *

  
**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO IN!?!?"

Pokegal was furious. She went to Amity Square to walk her Mawile and play with her in a peaceful setting. However, to get into the park you have to first go through an attendant. And in Pokegal's case, a very ignorant attendant.

"Well I'm sorry, but Mawile isn't on the list."

"Who gives a Rattata's ass what's on the list!? AARGH!!"

Usually Pokegal is a very happy-go-lucky cheerful gal. Usually.

However, she loved Mawile more than anything. Once, she wore a Mawile suit to PokeCon. She has posters of Mawile plastered on her bedroom walls. She uses Mawile in her avatars and signatures of every site she joins. If it was possible, she would turn into a Mawile herself.

So when her favorite Pokemon in the world is declared 'not cute enough for Amity Square', then she becomes very unpleasant.

And most of the time, hilarity ensues.

* * *

Fish-E was in the Pokemon Center, healing his Tangrowth. He was also hiding from the narrator, who might try to put him in an awkward pairing with someone he didn't even know.

"That's how it ends up most of the time," he said while drinking some Berry Juice.

* * *

Kairo was strolling along Hearthome City with his Piplup. He saw Pokegal in the distance. He called out to her, "Hey Pokegal! What's up?"

That was the wrong move to make, Kairo.

She yelled, "Oh, it's going just FINE over here, Kairo!" This caused him to wonder why Pokegal was in a bad mood. He walked up to her and asked, "Hey, what's the problem?"

Pokegal: "Oh, it's just that the blockhead attendants at Amity Square think that Mawile isn't cute enough to get in!!"

Kairo: "Well, it isn't really the image of cute. I mean, it has a big mouth for hair, its eyes are a bit-- "

Pokegal promptly delivered a solid kick to Kairo's Australia. Y'know, cause it's _the land down under_.

* * *

Macle was in the brand-new Smash Zone, having a gay old time. And no, I am not saying that he's with someone's homo grandpa. I meant that he was enjoying himself. No, not like that! Rather, he was having a blast. Erm... Macle was enjoying a new experience.

Ugh. Never mind, if you want to be a pervert then go on ahead.

He was wading through the grass in hot pursuit of a Politoed. He finally saw it stop to take a break, and took advantage of the moment. He laid some bait nearby and then hid behind a tree. He threw a rock at the Pokemon to get its attention. _Bonk!_ "Poli... toed?" While it was eating the bait, Macle threw a Safari Ball at it.

_Shake... Shake... Shake... POOF!!_

Announcer: "Argh! Almost had it!"

Macle: "CRAP!!"

Announcer: "Wild Politoed fled!"

Macle: "DOUBLE CRAP!!"

* * *

Darkrai Darkness found Kairo and Pokegal in a hot debate. He tried to settle the dispute.

Dark: "Look guys, maybe someone could add Mawile to the allowed list."

Pokegal: "Well good luck, the attendants there have heads thicker than a Rampardos."

Dark: "No, I mean that a friend could change the rule. Someone with power."

Kairo: "Oh! You mean, like a hacker?"

Dark: "Or a certain someone whose name starts with the letter B..."

Barry was walking by with his Heracross. Pokegal ran up to him, and promptly kicked him in his Australia. While he was stunned, she grabbed him by the collar and stared at him menacingly.

Pokegal: "Alright Barry! Let Mawile in Amity Square RIGHT NOW!!"

Barry: "Ugh... hey, you're kinda cute when you're mad..."

Pokegal threw Barry aside like yesterday's old laundry. Then Darkrai Darkness said, "I was referring to Blue... hehe."

Barry ran away from Pokegal, screaming like a little girl, "She's gone crazy!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Champion Cynthia was looking at the various buttons on the Control Panel's dashboard. A few were labeled, but most of them simply had pictures of Pokemon on them. She decided to push the Steelix button to see what would happen.

In a faraway cave, the lead Steelix woke up. He signaled for his comrades to follow him. Together, the herd left the cave to explore the local land.

This event was known as Iron Island's first Steelix outbreak.

* * *

**Well, did you like it? Yeah, it was a bit short... and Pokegal-centered. But don't worry, there are going to be central chapters for ALL of the main characters eventually.**

**You know my motto: review, review, review! And when you can't review any more... then review one more time!**

***glomp*  
**


End file.
